Sonrisas Caracteristicas y Pelirojas Temperamental
by crazy beat
Summary: Bienvenidas a todas las nuevas lectoras! Por favor, vengan y lean mi pekeña disculpas de xq el olvido de esta wenisima historia! a las nuevas, tal vez sea un tanto lento al comienzo, pero les va a encantar, promesa!
1. Estamos de Vuelta!

Holaaasssss! Se que ha sido demasiado tiempo desde la ultima vez que actualize este fic, mas o menos un año, ejejejejej, lo siento mucho! Digamos que la flojera se apodero de mi, y weno tambien he estado ocupada, pero ahora si, prometo terminarlo, pero lo que ahora voy a hacer es volver a subir los capitulos, y de hecho voy a traducir los últimos capitulos q aún kedan, creo que dejare todos los saludos q envie a las preciosas muchachas que me dejaban reviews! Ajajajajaj, a ver como hago esto, solo espero que más gente lo lea, un besote pa todas, y espero que a las que recien lo lean, les encante.


	2. Cap 1 Plataforma 9 ¾ 1 Año

Sonrisas Características y pelirrojas Temperamentales.-

Capitulo 1- Plataforma 9 ¾ (Primer Año)

Cuidadosamente, Draco se puso en una cómoda posición mientras se echaba en la pared de ladrillos, en la cual se podía leer "Plataforma 9 ¾ " . Veía como sus amigos de infancia, Crabbe y Goyle alzaban su nuevo, grande y brillante baúl dentro de la maquina de vapor escarlata.

Draco vio su reflejo en la ventana del tren. Se veía un Malfoy inmaculado y majestuoso en su nuevo traje de Hogwarts. Su traje estaba hecho del material mas fino que su madre puedo encontrar, incluyendo unos nuevos cordones (pasadores) italianos hechos de piel de dragón, decorando sus pies.

Sus zapatos también eran de la calidad más fina de piel de dragón. No cualquier dragón, porsiacaso, era de la parte mas dura del estomago de un colacuerno húngaro, que fácilmente era la parte mas fuerte y a la vez la más suave en todo el dragón. A los cazadores, les tomo más de una semana sin dormir atraparlo, luego la piel era cuidadosamente empaquetada y enviada a Italia, donde era trabajada por un renombrado zapatero, finalmente los zapatos eran cosidos con pelos de la cola de un unicornio bebe, y forrados con plumas de un fénix, para hacerlos sentir más suaves y livianos, y así no herir sus delicados pies.

Muchos de los estudiantes de Hogwarts volteaban a ver su majestuoso atuendo, y él se aseguraba de dar una sonrisita medio malévola a cada persona que lo mirara.

Recordaba muy bien el gran trabajo que su mama tuvo que pasar para que el uniforme estuviera aceptable ante los ojos de su padre. Su padre dio instrucciones especificas a su madre, asegurándose de que su hijo resaltara entre la multitud, ya que hasta en el uniforme de Hogwarts se debía notar la superioridad de la familia Malfoy. Su madre tuvo que discutir con la dama Malkin, por 20 minutos, explicándole porque él no podía utilizar "esos" uniformes hechos para los estudiantes de Hogwarts, ósea no estaban a la altura.

El era un Malfoy, de seguro entendería que un Malfoy debía tener todo lo mejor, en todos los momentos – especialmente si es que ingresaba al primer año, como si fuese muy importante establecer una poderosa influencia demandando respeto por el desde el comienzo. Al final madam Malkin tuvo que acceder a hacer un uniforme con diferentes materiales. Como resultado su traje ahora tenían adicionalmente un forro de seda gris-plateado.

Draco miro hacia arriba al escuchar un fuerte _thwack´_ que venia de la entrada del tren, Crabbe y Goyle habían logrado chocar sus cabezas en su entusiasmo en salir del tren y unirse a Draco en la plataforma.

Si el hubiera volteado su cabeza en ese preciso momento se hubiera dado cuenta que tenia la atención de todas las personas. Es que no todos los días uno veía la cara pálida y puntiaguda de un niño, vestido tan esplendido que podría ser considerado parte de la realeza. Y si adicionalmente le agregamos 2 destacadas bestias a sus costados, posando como guardaespaldas, eso al parecer llamaba mucho la atención de la gente. Los otros 2 obviamente tenían total falta de inteligencia ya que cualquier cosa que él dijera, los otros 2 reían.

Con un exceso de pomposidad, Draco abordo el tren, y se movía suavemente bajando por el pasillo a "su" compartimiento. Paro para darles instrucciones precisas a Crabbe y Goyle, diciéndoles que desviaran cualquier tipo de peste que pueda causarle cualquier disturbio. Con esto entro al compartimiento y cerro la puerta. Desde su lugar al frente de la ventana, veía como los estudiantes correteaban a la plataforma, encontrándose con viejos amigos y abrazando a sus padres en despedida. Vio con un aire despectivo a esos tontos, la mitad de ellos sangre-sucia….y luego habían esos que ni sabían lo que era Quidditch, lo único que hacia su corazón latir aceleradamente y sus ojos brillar.

Draco se instalo, mientras el Expreso de Hogwarts daba el último pitazo y empezaba a retirarse de la estación. Miro a través de la ventana y vio como una pequeña niña que apretaba fuertemente la mano de su madre empezaba a llorar, mientras se despedía con la mano frenéticamente de alguien en el tren. Tenía una muy mala apariencia, lo único que podría tener interés seria su roja cabellera, indomable, en una trenza. Era extremadamente delgada, como si nunca en su vida hubiera tenido una comida decente, y Draco también se dio cuenta de que sus ropas eran ligeramente masculinas para ser de ella, y con seguridad muy gastadas e incoloras para haber pertenecido a alguien mas… hace años.

Draco tenía el ceño fruncido, por la concentración, luego recordó que de seguro ella era una Weasley. Su padre le había contado acerca de los Weasley, naturalmente. Eran los sangre-limpia más pobres que podrías encontrar en toda Europa, y por una buena razón también. Todos ellos eran unos tontos amantes de sangres-sucia, siempre metiéndose en los planes de su padre.

Mientras veía a la niña correr para seguirle el paso al tren , sonrió, pensando en como atormentaría a esta niña y hacerla desmoronarse a sus pies. Draco cuidadosamente guardo la apariencia de la muchacha en su memoria; desde su alborotada cabellera hasta sus gastados zapatos; para una referencia futura. Su mente se empezaba a llenar con una gran anticipación, los encuentros con esta niña Weasley. El esperaba no tener que esperar tanto….

Draco vio como la escena suburbana de Londres desaparecía de su vista; para pronto ser reemplazada con la vista de verdes pastos llenos de vacas y ovejas. No paso mucho hasta que se aburrió de esa vista, entonces comenzó a pensar en todos los eventos que habían sucedido esa mañana

_Draco, cariño, porque tardas tanto? Tu padre te esperaba en la biblioteca´, su madre Narcisa le preguntaba, con una mirada de preocupación en su cara._

_Pero madre, todavía no termino de empacar. Mira todo este desastre, como esperan ellos que empaca mi uniforme de Hogwarts, mi equipo de quidditch, el traje de la familia Malfoy y mis libros, todo en 1 solo baúl?´ __Draco se quejaba._

_Cariño de a los elfos que empaquen todo, tu sabes que a tu padre no le gusta que lo dejen esperando´ su madre respondió._

_Y honestamente, porque no puedo llevar mi Corneta 260? Necesito mantener mis habilidades en el quidditch si es que quiero ingresar en el equipo de mi casa. Es inapropiado que un Malfoy practique sus vuelos con esas escobas del colegio, lo único que tienen allá son antigüedades!´ decía Draco_

_Lo se Draco, te prometo que hablare con Severus Snape acerca de eso, y ver si podemos arreglar algunas pequeñas circunstancias para ti, esta bien cariño?´, lo aliviaba su madre._

_Aun malhumorado, Draco fue al encuentro con su padre, toco ligeramente la puerta de la biblioteca, esperando la respuesta de su padre, apenas ingreso se puso muy serio, ya que sabia que su padre tenia cosas muy importantes que decirle._

_Confió Draco, en que ya empacaste y estas listo para irte´ su padre le pregunto, mientras caminaba a través de todos los estantes en busca de algo_

_Este... si padre. Mi madre se encuentra arriba con los elfos dando un segundo chequeo a todo ´ respondió Draco_

_Muy bien´ Lucius Malfoy salio por detrás de un sucio estante en la esquina. Este año va a ser muy importante para ti Draco, muy importante. El tiempo a llegado para que tu hagas presencia como el heredero de los Malfoy en el mundo mágico. Espero grandes cosas de ti Draco, Te he dado lo mejor de lo que siempre has pedido, es así que no debería haber ninguna razón para que tu me decepciones.´_

_Si padre,´ Draco replico automáticamente. Draco suspiro aliviado hacia sus adentros, su padre siempre a sacado este tema a brote desde que nació, pero mas que todo ahora (si es que eso es posible) que cumplió 11 años._

_Recuerda que para entrar en el mundo mágico es importante tener todas las conexiones correctas. Usa tu encanto al igual que la influencia de los Malfoy, para tener toda la ayuda de las otras familias de sangre-limpia, tus amigos, Crabbe y Goyle, también serán de mucha ayuda. Estoy considerando en hacer una donación de escobas Nimbus 2000 a el equipo de quidditch de tu casa el próximo año; eso de seguro te garantizara la posición de buscador. Pero para eso tengo que probar que has sido muy obediente en todo lo que te he dicho´_

_Para esto, los ojos de Draco se encendieron, era su sueño jugar como buscador en el equipo de su casa, el ha buscado eso desde el primer momento en que se monto en una escoba._

_Si padre, no te decepcionare´respondio draco con una sonrisa._

_Te puedes ir. Disfruta tu tiempo en Hogwarts y asegurate de escribirle a tu madre cada cierto tiempo. Sabes como ella se preocupa por ti,´ Lucius le indico que se podía retirar con un movimiento de cabeza _

Mientras el tren se iba deteniendo en frente de pequeña y oscura plataforma, Draco se enfoco en el presente.

"Muy bien Draco, tienes personas a quienes impresionar y sangre-sucias a quienes pisotear" se decía el mismo en silencio, y habían 2 palabras en su cabeza "Buscador de Slytherin". Salio del compartimiento junto con Crabbe y Goyle, y fue caminando por el pasillo. Se aseguro de hacer un saludo con la cabeza a las personas adecuadas, y mirar mal al resto, mientras se unía a otros de Primer Año apiñados frente a un enorme Hagrid.

_Querida madre,_

_ Esta semana a sido larga y tediosa. __El único momento memorable fue cuando fui seleccionado en Slytherin, aunque para mi no fue una gran sorpresa. Crabbe y Goyle también están en Slytherin y también otros: Pansy Parkinson, Milicent Bulstrode y Blaise Zabini._

_ He establecido una relación con ellos como mi padre me dijo, aunque los encuentro muy aburridos y estúpidos. Esa chica Pansy me para siguiendo, pegándome sus pestañas- es muy poco placentero. __Crabbe y Goyle siguen igual de descerebrados. A si, verdad.. __madame más caramelos de leche en tu próxima carta, es lo único que los mantiene callados por al menos 10 minutos. Milicent Bulstrode me recuerdo mucho a Hagrid, tengo este horrible presentimiento que cada vez que estoy ardedor de ella, me va a aplastar accidentalmente. _

_El único amigo medio decente que hasta ahora he conocido es Blaise Zabini. En realidad tiene la cantidad necesaria para conducir una conversación de alguna manera interesante conmigo, aunque para mi gusto él se cree muy superior. Imagina que hasta a comparado su padre con el mío- ósea todos los Malfoy somos de un diferente nivel._

_He estado hablando con el Capitán de Quidditch en Slytherin, Marcus Flint- esta un poco impresionado con mi conocimiento de quidditch y dice que le encantaría verme volar._

_¿Has hablado con el profesor Snape acerca de si puedo tener mi escoba aquí? No puedo esperar en enseñarle a Flint algunos de mis movimientos. Seria un idiota si no me incluye en el equipo después de ver lo que puedo hacer._

_Por favor mandale mis saludos a mi padre, y acuérdate de los caramelos de leche._

_ Draco._


End file.
